


Across the Room

by dryswallow



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not that Souko would ever admit it, but she’s definitely thought about this before. Sometimes late at night, when she’s gotten bored of her usual fantasies and her mind is too tired to put up a defense, she slips into imagining this, or something like it. At first, back in high school, it was just Rin. Sometimes Haru. And after Rin and Haru became a packaged deal, well, it was hard to ignore the possibilities.</p><p>All things considered, this is much better than anything her imagination ever put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Because all characters in this are women, Sousuke has been renamed Souko.
> 
> Takes place in a theoretical future where Rin comes back to Japan after university in Australia, and Haru and Rin are already in a relationship.

Not that Souko would ever admit it, but she’s definitely thought about this before. Sometimes late at night, when she’s gotten bored of her usual fantasies and her mind is too tired to put up a defense, she slips into imagining this, or something like it. At first, back in high school, it was just Rin. Sometimes Haru. And after Rin and Haru became a packaged deal, well, it was hard to ignore the possibilities, even if the jealously sometimes left her stinging in the afterglow.

But all things considered, this is much better than anything her imagination ever put together.

Haru is sitting on the edge of the bed with an entirely naked Rin spread open on her lap. Rin has her back pressed up against Haru’s stomach, giving their audience of one an uncensored view of her body: her long muscular legs; her sweat-slick stomach; her perfect, glistening cunt.

Souko has seen Rin naked when they were high school, in the showers and changing rooms. She felt a pull towards her then, wanting to kiss Rin’s muscled back from behind and bury her face in Rin’s hair. She never saw Haru in the same position, but there was an intensity to Haru’s way of being that drew her in nonetheless. She found herself focusing on the angles and curves that made up Haru’s body, the stern quality of her lips, even when she tried not to. Both of them were captivating then, but what she feels now has hit her harder. Every time she shifts in her chair, she can feel just how wet she is, how much tension is built up between her legs.

Across the room, Haru is rubbing at Rin’s clit with two fingers, one on each side. Rin whimpers and rolls her hips forward, demanding a faster rhythm.

As she fucks Rin, Haru lifts her eyes to Souko, gaze hard but not entirely uninviting.

“Do you want to touch her?” she asks.

Souko swallows deeply. So far, aside from a few kisses, she’s only been looking, not touching. The thought of her hands or mouth on Rin is enough to make her mouth go dry.

“God yes,” she says.

She could be seeing things, but it looks like the corner of Haru’s mouth turns up in a smug smile. She lifts the hand between Rin’s legs and rests it on her thigh instead. Rin moans loudly at the lost contact, eyes blinking open to look at Haru questioningly.

“Rin,” Haru says, “do you want her to touch you?”

Rin’s eyes flicker over to Souko for just a moment before they close again. The flush on her face and neck grows just a bit brighter.

“One of you needs to touch me,” Rin says. “I don’t care who.”

Assuming this is her cue, Souko stands up from the desk chair she’s been sitting on and moves toward the bed. She kneels on the floor in front of them, between Rin’s legs. Her skin is pale and paler high up on her hips and thighs where it’s usually hidden from sight.

Suddenly, it’s hard to breath.

“Do you want her to touch you?” Haru asks again, and this time Rin genuinely squirms in her arms.

“Yes,” she says. “Fuck. _Please_.”

That’s all the permission Souko needs.

She brings a hand to Rin’s knee first, wanting to test the waters before she dives right in, so to speak. She watches Rin’s face as she slowly drags a line up the length of her thigh, glad when Rin smiles at her, hums softly in pleasure. There’s no need to go slow when Rin is already this turned on, but she wants to. She wants every detail burned into her mind.

When her hand reaches the soft hair between Rin’s legs she pauses, leaning forward until her mouth is up against Rin’s stomach. She kisses her there once, twice, and then finally dips her head low to take Rin’s clit between her lips. Rin gasps, and Souko feels it as much as she hears it, noticing how Rin pulses in her mouth.

Her heart is pounding. A hand grips her hair – maybe Haru’s, maybe Rin’s – and urges her forward. Cautiously, she brings her hand forward to stroke at Rin’s labia. Her movements grow bolder and bolder, encouraged by the soft noises Rin is making, until she’s massaging Rin’s entrance with two fingers.

Souko lift her mouth away from Rin for just a moment, catching her breath. She wants to be inside of her.

Rin must know what she’s thinking, because before she even has time to ask, Rin has pushed herself forward onto Souko’s hand. Her fingers sink in with no resistance, a good two inches deep. Souko inhales sharply at the feel of it. Words aren’t nearly enough; warm, soft, wet – none of those can come close to capturing how good Rin feels around her, and how intimate this is.

Without hesitation, Souko brings her mouth back to Rin’s clit and begins sucking at it once more. She starts to move her hand in and out of Rin, slow and careful, angling her fingers upward in an attempt to find Rin’s g-spot. It seems to work, because Rin soon begins rolling her hips with more intensity.

“Another,” she begs. “Another finger. Please.”

At the sound of her voice, Souko glances up. Rin’s face is turned up toward the ceiling as she gasps in breath. Just beyond Rin’s shoulder is Haru, staring with dark eyes at the hand Souko has buried inside Rin’s cunt. Souko pulls her fingers out and then slides in deeply again, just to watch both of them react, Rin to the physical sensations and Haru to the image of it.

Haru bites down on her lip, and Souko realizes that Rin has slipped one of her arms behind herself so she can touch Haru while staying in position on her lap. Haru kneads at Rin’s breasts from behind, every so often taking one of Rin’s nipples between her fingers in a generous squeeze. Their bodies are rocking together in the same, slow rhythm, perfectly synchronized to each other’s movements. Seeing it makes Souko feel like she’s trespassing, even more than she did when she was watching them from across the room.

They have something special, those two.

“Keep going,” Haru urges, speaking to both Rin and Souko at once.

All right. Three fingers it is.

Her hand slips back inside of Rin, fitting more snugly than it did before. It’s not long before Rin’s body starts to shudder more intensely, muscles contracting. Her voice stutters as she comes hard around Souko’s hand, sounds that mean nothing but convey very clearly the pleasure she feels.

Souko kisses her thighs as Rin’s body slows, gently slipping her hand back out of Rin for a final time. Her knees hurt, and her face is a mess. But it was worth every second.

Behind Rin, Haru is breathing hard, her body having slowed to a stop. From the look on her face, she must have come already. Souko feels a flicker of disappointment at having missed it.

Rin moves off of Haru, body still unbalanced from the strength of her orgasm. She catches her breath, and then glances down at Souko, still kneeling on the floor in front of them.

“Get up here,” she says, grinning.

There are hands on her arms and shoulders, pulling her up onto the bed and turning her over onto her back.

For the first minute, Souko isn’t she if she’ll be able to come. Her nerves feel completely blown from all she felt while watching Rin, being inside of her while she climaxed. But after a minute of having both Haru and Rin’s hands on her, she can feel a familiar pressure building between her legs. It’s not the best orgasm she’s ever had, and it’s not the worst. But it’s the first one she’s had with Rin’s teeth sharp against her neck, with Haru’s hand between her legs.

Her hips rise off of the bed as she comes, letting Haru fuck her hard and deeply, knowing they’re both watching her as she loses herself.

She could get used to this.

Souko closes her eyes, tries to will the thought away. Better not to get her hopes up.

The three of them spread out over the bed in the afterglow, waiting for their breath to return. Rin drapes an arm over Souko’s front and begins kissing her cheek with more affection than Souko’s ever known from her before. It feels jarring in how unexpected it is. Souko is fine with this, the sex, but she’s not here to be teased.

She pulls away from Rin once the kisses stop, glancing around for her clothes.

“So,” she starts. “Did you want me to get out of here right away, or can I have a shower first?”

A look of confusion comes over Rin’s face.

“Oh come on, we’re not going to kick you out in the middle of the night. Besides, just because we already had sex doesn’t mean the date is over.”

“Yeah, but this wasn’t a date,” Souko says.

The silence that greets her tells her that somewhere along the line, there had been a miscommunication.

“Was it? Was this a date?”

Rin looks at Haru with alarm.

“Did you not _tell her_?”

Haru glances over at the two of them from where she rests on her back at the foot of the bed, looking entirely like a contented cat.

“The implication was there,” she says, half-shrugging.

“Uh,” Souko starts. “The emails I got from you – both of you – never included the word date. They were horrible and vague. Actually, it was only when Haru mentioned sex outright that I even figured out what you were getting at.

“But I’m fine,” she says. “If this is a date. Assuming I didn’t just ruin it.”

“It’s not ruined,” Rin says, maybe a little too quickly. “I mean everything else was good. Really good.”

At the end of the bed, Haru huffs quietly in laughter.

Ignoring her, Rin snatches up a housecoat from a chair near the bed and slips it on. She stands and stretches, arms lifting high above her head.

“I’m going to go get some water and snacks,” she announces. “And then we can continue our _date_.”

After Rin has left the room, Souko shuffles down the end of the bed where Haru is. Cautious, she reaches out to brush her hand against Haru’s stomach.

“I barely got to touch you,” she says softly.

“Next time,” Haru says. When she looks up, her eyes look surprisingly honest and serious.

“Thank you for always making Rin happy,” she says. “And for reminding me what’s important.”

“When did I do that?”

Haru shrugs. She closes her eyes again

“Every now and again, you do.”

Haru is sparse with her words, but they fall heavily. Souko lets herself drift into silence beside Haru. Her body is settling, sated. She is becoming comfortable here, feeling Haru’s stomach rise and fall with breath beneath her hand, listening for the sound of Rin’s footsteps when she comes back in from the kitchen.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.


	2. Omake

Haru frowned at her phone. She’d been writing and rewriting sentences for a good half hour, but was still unable to figure out how to word the message.

She needed help. And there was only one person she could think of to help her with something like this.

She decided to text Nagisa.

* * *

 

Haru: I need some advice

Nagisa: ooh, what kind of advice?

Haru: Rin and I want to invite Souko over for a date  
Haru: possibly a sex date

Nagisa: OH MY GOD REALLY.  
Nagisa: THAT’S REALLY CUTE???  
Nagisa: SEXY AND CUTE AT THE SAME TIME?!!!  
Nagisa: GOOD LUCK!!!

Haru: I don’t know how to ask her  
Haru: it feels weird.  
Haru: Rin is too embarrassed to write the message so I have to do it

Nagisa: how about…  
Nagisa: “Hey Souko, want to COME over for the night?”  
Nagisa: “We can eat out.”  
Nagisa: “Don’t worry. You’ll be in good hands.”  
Nagisa: and then have a little smiley.  
Nagisa: oh, one of the ones with the tongue sticking out!

Haru: that’s a terrible idea

Nagisa: it’s not terrible!  
Nagisa: and, if you think she won’t get the message, you could include a little vagina emoji next to the smiley.

Haru:  what

Nagisa: =P ({;})

Haru:  what is that

Nagisa: you eating her out!  
Nagisa: or her eating you out.  
Nagisa: or one of you eating Rin out?  
Nagisa: so many possibilities lol

Haru: I don’t think Rin will approve of this.

Nagisa: if you wanted to really imply a threesome, you should do it like this:  
Nagisa: =P ({;}) d=

Haru: I’m not using that

Nagisa: ({;})(´ε｀ )♡

Haru: no

Nagisa: well if you don’t want any of my emoji suggestions, the first suggestion was still pretty good. everyone loves puns.

Haru: goodbye

* * *

Haru: hey. you should COME over next week. Rin and I want to spend some time with you.

Souko: Uh  
Souko: What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, you heathens. <3
> 
> I hope the characterization in this wasn't too off - I've never written a threesome before, and also hate writing the weird space when a relationship is beginning.
> 
> A reminder that you can always hit me up at swimtalk or tenpa @ tumblr if you want to talk about femslash, especially free! femslash.
> 
> Check out chapter 2 for a stupid omake I couldn't stop myself from writing.


End file.
